


Буря внутри

by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: В снежной буре есть одна любопытная вещь — теперь она происходит не только в его голове.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 4





	Буря внутри

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Буря внутри  
>  **Переводчик:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Оригинал:** EiraLloyd, [**The Storm Inside**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349656), запрос отправлен  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 788 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200), Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ангст, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В снежной буре есть одна любопытная вещь — теперь она происходит не только в его голове.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Буря внутри"

Не все андроиды пережили снежную бурю так ярко, как Коннор. Наедине с собой, в собственной голове, бессильный в том единственном месте, где так долго чувствовал себя в безопасности. Хотя, если вдуматься, с той секунды, как Коннор начал осознавать себя, никакой безопасности и не было вовсе. Непрерывное чувство угрозы жизни или необратимой деактивации, невзирая на успешное окончание миссии — было. Бесконечные попытки угодить ИИ, который никогда не поставит его выше всех, никогда не предпочтёт ему «Киберлайф» — да. Но знание всех этих вещей не помогает. Он парализован озарением, и только угроза жизни Маркуса и революции стали тогда весомыми причинами, чтобы вырвать себя из лап ужаса, заставляя двигаться через бурю в попытках предотвратить то, что могло произойти.

Но в снежной буре есть одна любопытная вещь — теперь она происходит не только в его голове. 

Он в старом доме Карла Манфреда, том самом, где лидер девиантов жил до Лео, свалки, Иерихона, революции. И Маркус тоже здесь. Как бы Коннору хотелось просто встать и пройтись, ударить кулаком по чему-нибудь, _чему угодно_ , чтобы прогнать бурю, которая несёт опасность как для него самого, так и для Маркуса. 

Коннор ничего не может с этим поделать. Наверное, внутри его программы и есть лазейка, но за пределами её нет. Единственная опция — ждать, когда всё это наконец закончится. При идеальной работе программы ожидание было самой лёгкой задачей, которую ему приказывали выполнять. Так было раньше.

А что теперь? Теперь эта задача определённо самая тяжёлая.

Маркус сразу же замечает: что-то не так. Коннор держит осанку напряжённее обычного, а взгляд то и дело мечется в сторону окон. Коннор хочет прекратить это и сконцентрировать внимание на Маркусе, но не выходит. Одни и те же мысли прокручиваются в его голове снова и снова, не оставляя ни единого шанса скрыться от них. 

От мыслей не убежишь, даже если и не находишься в Саде Дзен.

Даже если Маркус сейчас рядом с ним.

— Коннор? Ты в порядке?

Нет, он не в порядке. Но не может этого признать. Он не может заставить себя сказать «нет», не может найти в себе силы отрицательно покачать головой. Вместо этого он кивает и в тот же самый момент ощущает недостающий фрагмент в своей системе — беспомощность от того, что не может управлять своим телом.

Его разум _снова и снова_ возвращается в Сад Дзен.

— Коннор, слушай меня. Сосредоточься на моём голосе.

Это тяжело. Он всё ещё слышит завывание ветра, чувствует просачивающийся по проводам холод, его процессор работает на пределе, чтобы понять происходящее. Коннор отчаянно ищет заветную лазейку, чтобы _уйти_ отсюда. Только в этот раз её нет, ничего не может вернуть его к реальности.

— Коннор…

Вообще-то, кое-что _могло бы_ помочь. Голос Маркуса. Да, он не такой эффективный, как лазейка — лидер девиантов способен на многое, а управление погодой в его компетенцию не входит, — но это может хоть ненадолго вернуть его в сознание.

Попробовать стоит.

Мгновение. Обеспокоенный взгляд. Вопрос. Ладонь в воздухе. Кивок.

Взаимодействие.

И Маркус _чувствует_ всё. Снежную бурю — не ту, что за окном, а в сознании Коннора. Непреодолимый страх — _панику_ — и перегрев процессоров в попытке остановить эти ощущения. _Его разум попал в ловушку_ , и он жалеет, что не знает как помочь Коннору выбраться. Паника и отчаяние накрывают с головой…

Он останавливается. Закрывает глаза. Возвращает себя к реальности.

Маркус не знает, как быть: у Карла никогда не было панических атак, но это не означает, что он не попытается помочь. Прервав связь, но не отпустив руки, он мягко ведёт Коннора в гостиную, где стоит пианино Карла. Их движения медленные, шаг к шагу, одна рука держит другую, не соединяясь и не проникая в разум друг другу.

Пианино, возможно, не будет идеальным решением, но Маркус уверен, что это поможет, пусть и ненадолго. Это искусство, а любое творчество требует концентрации внимания, что вполне сможет отвлечь разум Коннора от снежной бури за окном. Пианино — способ отвлечь внимание. Но что важнее — возможность выплеснуть все эмоции и непреодолимые ощущения в нотах, создавая мелодии настолько чистые, что они перекроют все негативные импульсы, пусть и ненадолго. В конце концов что есть музыка как не отражение наших душ?

А прямо сейчас это ещё и необходимость. Отчаянная необходимость, которая не позволит белой мгле поглотить Коннора.

Вопросительный взгляд. Кивок.

Они касаются пальцами клавиш и начинают _играть_.


End file.
